


Булочки на улочке

by SSM_Sterek, Vincenta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Derek, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincenta/pseuds/Vincenta
Summary: Дерек — владелец кондитерской, куда Стайлз заходит в поисках чего-нибудь для своего разбитого сердца (и делает он это крайне драматично), но так засматривается на выпечку (или чьи-то бицепсы), что напрочь забывает о своей беде.Или: Стайлз ест кучу сладостей, Дерек не умеет выражать свои мысли, и они, перебрасываясь колкостями и язвя, всё-таки добираются до хэппи-энда.





	Булочки на улочке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Goodness Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154710) by [yodasyoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasyoyo/pseuds/yodasyoyo). 



> Как выглядит крокембуш: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Крокембуш

Не то чтобы Стайлз хочет показаться драматичным, но его судьба — умереть в одиночестве.

Всё началось с Лидии. Ладно, это преувеличение, ведь на самом деле он никогда не был с ней в отношениях.

Но это совсем не значит, что он её не любил, — ещё как любил — и что наконец признаться себе, что им никогда не суждено быть вместе, было легко и просто — на самом деле больно было так, что хотелось кричать. (После того, как Лидия сообщила ему, что испытывает действительно сильные чувства к Джексону Уиттмору, Стайлз слопал целый поднос пирожных и всё равно не до конца с этим смирился).

Потом пришёл черёд Хизер, и да, возможно, он не был влюблён в неё по уши, как в Лидию. Но дело в том, что Стайлз дружил с ней с детства, и поэтому, когда они начали встречаться в восемнадцать, он решил, что вот оно. Теперь они будут вместе до конца своих дней. Стайлз всегда планировал всё наперёд и на сто процентов отдавал себя людям, которых любил. Даже на двести процентов.

Так что два месяца спустя, когда Хизер вдруг сказала, что их отношения развиваются слишком быстро и она хочет передохнуть, он по понятным причинам был немного расстроен. (Даже, возможно, съел в один присест огромный шоколадный кекс).

И вот, наконец, Дэнни.

Чтоб его. Стайлз расстроенно проводит рукой по лицу.

Дэнни стал его первым парнем. С ним были его первые настоящие отношения. Они провстречались, периодически расставаясь, почти всё время учёбы в колледже. Их отношения были построены на самом крепком фундаменте — любви обоих к видеоиграм, сарказму и Райану Гослингу. Они даже хотели съехаться. Стайлз был счастлив, и думал, что Дэнни тоже.

Видимо, нет.

Видимо, Стайлз — не «тот самый».

А есть ли вообще «тот самый»? Стайлза уже начали брать сомнения. Похоже, это ещё одна ложь, продвигаемая Голливудом и производителями поздравительных открыток.

В данный момент ясно только одно: чтобы облегчить его сердечные муки, понадобится что-то сладкое, да такое, что пальчики оближешь.

Так что когда Стайлз, катаясь по городу, замечает новую кондитерскую, он решает, что сама Вселенная подала ему знак, что помнит и заботится о нём. Если уж не удалось построить жизнь с Денни, так хоть вкусный торт поест. Так что Стайлз припарковывает свой джип и перебегает на другу сторону улицы, чтобы поближе взглянуть на свою находку.

При виде вывески он не может сдержать разочарованного стона — кондитерская называется «Булочки на улочке», и это совершенно отвратительная рифма. Хуже не бывает. Однако когда Стайлз прижимается носом к витрине, у него текут слюнки. Это не какая-то второсортная уличная пекарня, а самое настоящее французское заведение. Не совсем понятно, что побудило владельцев открыть такую кондитерскую в городке Бикон Хиллз, настоящем захолустье, но Стайлз не собирается слишком сильно на этом зацикливаться. Всё на витрине выглядит очень аппетитно, от изысканной выпечки до изумительных пирожных и покрытых идеальной глазурью фруктовых тортов, которые так и взывают к нему. В середине возвышается гора профитролей, украшенная карамельными нитями, засахаренным миндалём и съедобными цветами.

Стайлзу едва удаётся не залить слюнями стекло.

— Мне нужен ваш самый восхитительный торт! — заявляет он с порога, ворвавшись в кондитерскую. — У меня экстренная ситуация!

Парень за прилавком замирает, вздёрнув брови чуть ли не до линии роста волос, и почти что роняет тарелку с эклерами.

Стайлз приседает у прилавка-витрины, прижимаясь носом к стеклу.

— Что можете посоветовать? Что тут есть хорошего? Выглядит-то всё замечательно, но…

Парень за прилавком вздыхает, и это заставляет Стайлза наконец нормально на него взглянуть. Чёрные волосы, щетина, такие скулы, что хоть стекло ими режь, и, судя по тому, как как обтягивают рукава майки его бицепсы, он накачан. Его тёмные брови нахмурены, выражая непонимание и, похоже, угрюмость. А ещё это, возможно, самый красивый человек, которого Стайлз когда-либо видел в реальной жизни. Так что он, позабыв о всякой грации, вскакивает на ноги, запинается за собственный шнурок и чуть не падает на пол. 

— Привет… — начинает Стайлз, чувствуя, как по шее и щекам расползается румянец.

— В каких экстренных ситуациях может понадобиться торт? — в замешательстве спрашивает красавец, подняв бровь.

Судя по бейджу, его зовут Дерек и он, несмотря на свой внешний вид, «всегда рад помочь».

— Да в разных, — немедленно парирует Стайлз. — Может, я уронил свадебный торт или забыл о чьём-то дне рождения.

Дерек с сомнением фыркает.

— Свадебные торты за секунду не делаются, — объясняет он. — Нельзя просто ворваться сюда и потребовать его.

— Ну, удачи найти постоянных покупателей, если для тебя это что-то невозможное, — язвит ему в ответ Стайлз. — Да и вообще, будем честными, торт может улучшить любую ситуацию. Аварии, травмы, расчленения. Всё лучше с тортиком.

Брови Дерека снова изгибаются, и боже мой, почему это выглядит настолько привлекательно?

— Как торт может улучшить ситуацию с расчленением? — интересуется он.

— Очень даже может, — настаивает Стайлз. — В общем, что ты мне посоветуешь? — говорит он, махнув рукой в сторону прилавка, но потом, передумав, указывает на профитрольную башню: — Может, вот ту огромную штуковину?

Дерек хмуро поправляет:

— Это крокембуш. 

— Будь здоров, — говорит ему Стайлз. — Разве можно работать с едой, когда у тебя простуда?

Дерек нахмуривается ещё сильней.

Стайлз отвечает ему с ухмылкой:

— Сколько стоит?

— Больше, чем ты можешь себе позволить.

— Грубо, — замечает Стайлз, сложив руки на груди.

Дерек тоже складывает руки и бросает в его сторону убийственный взгляд.

— Что это вообще за кондитерская такая?! — взрывается Стайлз, махая руками во все стороны. — Оскорбляешь потенциальных покупателей и не даёшь мне купить тот торт, который я хочу?

Брови Дерека опять двигаются — ещё чуть-чуть, и они встретятся у него посреди лба, — а кончики его ушей едва заметно краснеют.

— Это не торт, и его уже купили, — шипит он сквозь сомкнутые зубы. — Клиент заказал его на своё пятидесятилетие, и сегодня в полдень придёт забирать.

— А, — отвечает Стайлз, немного успокаиваясь, а потом вспоминает: — Но мне всё ещё нужен экстренный торт и ты всё ещё мне нагрубил.

Дерек вздыхает, опираясь на прилавок ладонями, и Стайлз не может отвести от него оценивающего взгляда. Уж больно его руки великолепны: мускулистые, увитые венами предплечья переходят в широкие ладони и толстые пальцы. Стайлз не пялится. Ну, или старается не пялиться, а потом Дерек смотрит на него в ожидании ответа. Вполне возможно, что Стайлз так отвлёкся на его руки, что пропустил важную часть разговора.

— Чего?.. — переспрашивает он, силой заставляя свой взгляд вернуться обратно на лицо Дерека.

— Для какой именно экстренной ситуации тебе нужен торт? — повторяет тот, снова хмуря брови. Стайлз первый раз видит, чтобы брови могли такими выразительными, и это не только отвлекает, но и возбуждает. Похоже, привлекательность и сердитость вкупе с Бровями Судного Дня занимают первые позиции в списке кинков Стайлза. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Ну… Эм.. — Стайлз сглатывает и чешет затылок, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем он вообще сюда так спешил. А, точно, Дэнни. — Разбитое сердце, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— Твоё? Или, эм… — спрашивает Дерек, ещё больше краснея ушами.

— Да, моё! Меня только что бросил парень, — отвечает Стайлз, посылая ему раздражённый взгляд. — Теперь-то мне можно купить торт? Или надо ещё на какие-нибудь вопросы ответить? Хочешь знать, сколько я вешу? Есть ли проблемы со здоровьем? Предпочитаю Марвел или ДиСи? Сверху или снизу?

Румянец теперь добирается ещё и до щёк Дерека, хотя тот сердито хмурится.

— Нет, я… Ладно, — и он уходит к своей стороне прилавочной витрины, откуда вытаскивает клубничный пирог, опускает его в коробочку с красивым узором, которую затем перевязывает лентой. Всё это происходит в атмосфере едва сдерживаемой ярости.

— С вас десять долларов, — натянуто сообщает Дерек.

— Вот если только он не потрясающий… — ворчит ему в ответ Стайлз, расплачиваясь.

Дерек закатывает глаза и отворачивается.

***

А пирог оказывается именно таким. Потрясающим, то есть. Самое наивкуснейшее слоёное, рассыпчатое и наполненное клубничным джемом лакомство, которое Стайлз когда-либо пробовал. За всю свою жизнь.

Когда от пирога остались только крошки, бедное истерзанное сердечко Стайлза чувствует себя немного получше. И, сидя за столом в своей квартире и облизывая остатки глазури с пальцев, он приходит к двум важным умозаключениям.

1\. Нужно вернуться в эту кондитерскую и купить ещё сладостей.  
2\. Его отец никогда не должен узнать о существовании «Булочек на улочке». Никогда.

(А ещё, будем честными, он проводит блаженные полчаса, дроча на фантазию о том, как Дерек очень сердито ему отсасывает).

Но в основном Стайлз думает только о первых двух вещах.

Наверное.

***

На следующий день Стайлз врывается в «Булочки на улочке» в обед. Он готов закрыть глаза на не такое уж великолепное обслуживание в пользу вкуснейших тортов и того факта, что Дерек горяч, как солнце.

Но за прилавком, оказывается, стоит не он, а девушка с тёмными волосами и пронзительным взглядом. На бейдже у неё написано «Лора». Она встречает Стайлза широкой улыбкой и громким:

— Здравствуйте! Чем можем вас порадовать?

Стайлз подавляет в себе разочарование, что сегодня ему не удастся подоставать Дерека. Так даже лучше, уверяет себя он. Возможно, в этот день ему достанется и потрясающая выпечка, и хорошее обслуживание. Беспроигрышная ситуация.

— Ну, вчера я купил клубничный пирог, и он был просто великолепен, так что я с радостью взял бы его снова, — Стайлз бросает взгляд на остальную аппетитную выпечку, стройными рядами стоящую за стеклом, — но вообще всё выглядит отлично. Что вы мне посоветуете?

Лора улыбается в ответ.

— Я больше всего люблю «Наполеон» и шоколадный торт, — сообщает она. — Не хотите ли попробовать оба?

— Давайте сюда всё! Я хотел сказать, их оба, — поправляется Стайлз, тоже расплываясь в улыбке. — Я так полагаю, именно вас надо благодарить за всё это великолепие?

Лора вздёргивает бровь, аккуратно опуская кусок торта в коробочку.

— Почему вы так решили?

— Ну, потому что это точно не дело рук того парня, который работал здесь вчера, — объясняет Стайлз.

— Парня… Вы имеете в виду Дерека? — Она останавливается и оглядывает его с удивлением.

— Да. Дерек. Никто настолько хмурый не сможет сделать такой вкусный пирог. Это научный факт, — из кухни раздаётся громкий лязг. Похоже, там что-то уронили.

— О, — вдруг говорит она, будто вспомнив что-то. — Вы — тот парень с экстренным тортом!

— Да! — признаётся Стайлз, не уверенный, чувствовать ли ему себя польщённым и беспокоиться о том, что Дерек кому-то рассказал. Он наклоняется и говорит нарочитым шёпотом: — А он про меня говорил? Мне стоит волноваться? Он меня убьёт? Я так и не понял, потому что его брови желают мне скорейшей смерти, а вот уши — наоборот.

— Уши? — удивляется Лора, закусывая губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Именно. Ну, понимаете… они краснеют, — судя по внезапному грохоту, кто-то на кухне уронил сразу несколько подносов. Стайлз выгибает шею, пытаясь подсмотреть. — Может, вам стоит пойти проверить, всё ли там в порядке?

Лора только ухмыляется.

— Не, всё с ним будет хорошо. А как вас зовут?

— Стайлз, — со смешком отвечает Стайлз, забирая коробочки и протягивая деньги.

— Стайлз, — повторяет она. — Вот и славно, я Лора, очень приятно познакомиться, — и в её голосе слышится ликование.

— Мне тоже!

***

Он возвращается туда и на следующий день:

— Привет, Стайлз, рада, что ты зашёл. Что сегодня возьмёшь?

— Лимонный торт и ассорти макарунов, пожалуйста, Лора. Кстати, не могу не спросить, а кто придумал название для кондитерской?

Она улыбается:

— Наша младшая сестра Кора. Тебе нравится?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну, оно нормальное, — совсем провальное, если быть честным, но не упоминает это из вежливости.

Дерек выходит из кухни с полным подносом сдобы. Они с пылу с жару и пахнут просто восхитительно. Он намеренно игнорирует и Лору, и Стайлза.

— У тебя есть идея названия получше? — интересуется Лора.

— Ну, не знаю, не то чтобы «Булочки на улочке» — это совсем плохое название. Но… — Стайлз прерывается, пытаясь не пялиться на задницу Дерека, наклонившегося над оконной витриной и сгружающего туда сдобу. Господи, эти джинсы на нём нарисованы, что ли?

— Боже мой, стальные булки… — выдыхает Стайлз, и Лора едва сдерживает хихиканье. Стайлз резко поворачивается к ней и, заливаясь краской, прочищает горло. — «Стальные булки» — это отличное название для кондитерской, возьмите его на заметку.

Дерек фыркает и исчезает на кухне.

— Дуйся сколько хочешь, Дерек, — кричит ему вслед Стайлз, — но придумать название лучше ты всё равно не сможешь! — Нет ответа. — Иди злись на муку, козлина, — бормочет он себе под нос.

— Да уж, он любит хмуриться рядом с едой, — соглашается Лора.

— Пошли вы оба! — кричит из кухни Дерек.

Стайлз расплывается в улыбке.

***

В таком духе всё и продолжается.

Стайлз заходит в кондитерскую два-три раза в неделю. С Лорой очень весело, и с Дереком тоже иногда бывает, но по-другому. Также делу не мешает то, что он очень привлекателен, абсолютно непробиваем, саркастичен и хмур.

Стайлз уже даже не пытается скрывать, что пытается вызвать у него хоть какую-нибудь реакцию.

Честно говоря, ему всегда нравилось спорить, и провоцирование Дерека окупается сторицей. Не только потому, что он горячей огня, а из-за его особых мнений по любому поводу, которые всегда заинтересовывают Стайлза. А ещё у него всегда есть язвительный ответ на любую подколку, а таких людей в мире чертовски мало. 

Недели спустя, пусть сам Стайлз того не замечает, посещение «Булочек на улочке» становится для него самым ярким событием дня. Он с нетерпением ждёт, когда же сможет поболтать с Лорой и позлить Дерека. Это так весело! А ещё ему не приходилось так много дрочить на фантазии о спорах с кем-то со времён старшей школы и влюблённости в Лидию.

И вот однажды всё идёт прахом. Они с Дереком затевают очередной спор на тему комиксов (Стайлз предпочитает ДиСи, а Дерек — Марвел), и Стайлз выдаёт свой любимый анекдот про Бэтмена (— Какие шутки любит Бэтмен? — Убийственные). В ответ Дерек закатывает глаза и улыбается! И эта улыбка выглядит такой тёплой, что сердце в груди у Стайлза пропускает удар.

Он пытается не обращать на это внимания.

Всё в порядке.

И что с того, что великолепная улыбка Дерека способна останавливать сердца? Ничего выдающегося.

И что с того, что Стайлз хочет попробовать вызвать эту улыбку ещё разок?

Это пустяк.

И только когда он добирается домой, то осознаёт, насколько сильно попал.

До сегодняшнего дня фантазии Стайлза с участием Дерека были о том, как они спорили. Как они ругали друг друга, оказываясь всё ближе и ближе, а потом — бац! И вот они уже рассержено целуются, потом следует яростный минет, и Дерек с ненавистью трахает его на кухне или даже на прилавке. Поза не имеет значения, главное — это жёсткий секс и вкуснейшие торты Лоры, которыми они после этого подкрепляются.

Так было ровно до тех пор, пока он не увидел улыбку Дерека. Этим вечером, когда Стайлз приступает к своей обычной дрочке перед сном, все его мысли заняты лишь тем, как Дерек смотрел на него с нежностью и теплотой, а в уголках его глаз появились морщинки-смешинки. А уж эта его улыбка с несуразными передними зубами, как у кролика! И как очаровательно он выглядел, пытаясь доказать, что Мстители способны победить Лигу Справедливости в бою…

Чёрт.

Стайлз достаёт салфетку и начинает вытирать себя, ощущая, как ужас скручивается узлом в животе.

Это чувство ему хорошо известно — даже не верится, что он раньше не догадался. Стайлз думал, что его страсть разжигалась ненавистью к Дереку Хейлу, но это всё был самообман.

По трагическому и совершенно невероятному стечению обстоятельств, он начал испытывать романтические чувства.

А с ними опыт у Стайлза был крайне отрицательный.

Обычно на них топтались все, кому не лень.

В эту ночь выспаться Стайлзу так и не удаётся.

***

Он выжидает пару дней, надеясь, что чувства уйдут сами.

А они не уходят.

И, поскольку Стайлз сильно соскучился по Дереку, в пятницу после работы ноги сами несут его в кондитерскую. Не то чтобы это было запланировано, просто его жалкие неразделённые чувства к Дереку заставляют его грустить, а от грусти обычно помогает хороший торт. К сожалению, «Булочки на улочке» умудрились его совершенно избаловать. Никакая другая кондитерская в Бикон Хиллз теперь не сможет удовлетворить Стайлза. Он навеки заперт в замкнутом круге, наполненном тортами, отчаяньем и неразделённой любовью.

Стайлз забредает в кондитерскую в крайне несчастном расположении духа, но ему становится немного полегче, когда он видит, что сегодня за прилавком работает Лора.

— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — спрашивает она, как только замечает его.

— Не сказал бы, — безучастно пожимает плечами Стайлз.

— Что случилось?

Он скисает ещё больше:

— Ничего. Или всё сразу. Любовь зла. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Любовь? О Господи! Ты с кем-то встречаешься? Вы расстались? Почему ты сразу не сказал? — шипит Лора, украдкой поглядывая в сторону кухни.

Стайлз вздыхает:

— Ну, всё не совсем так, просто… Мне очень нужен торт. Надо срочно заесть чувства.

Она окидывает его сочувствующим взглядом:

— Всё настолько плохо, да?

— Ты даже не представляешь, — внезапно он замечает Дерека, неловко переминающегося с ноги на ногу в дверях кухни. Его брови выражают либо неодобрение, либо обеспокоенность — чёрт их разберёт. Это настолько очаровательно, что Стайлза вдруг потрясает мысль о том, что он был бы счастлив в этом разбираться. Был бы счастлив знать, что значит каждый странный танец бровей Дерека. Его желудок ухает вниз, как будто на американских горках, и Стайлз чувствует, что у него больше не осталось никаких сил, чтобы разбираться со всей этой неразделённой любовью. С него хватит. — А хотя… — говорит он, бросая взгляд на экран своего телефона, — я только что вспомнил, что мне пора бежать. Я, эм… Пока.

И с этими словами Стайлз вылетает из кондитерской к своему джипу, в одиночестве и без торта. Это просто катастрофа. Притащившись домой, он включает «Дневник памяти», заворачивается в потрёпанный плед и ложками закидывает в себя дешёвое мороженое прямо из ведёрка. Не самый лучший день в его жизни. 

В девять часов раздаётся звонок в дверь. Стайлз потуже затягивает вокруг себя плед и бредёт открывать, но к тому, что предстаёт перед его глазами, он оказывается совсем не готов.

В дверях стоит Дерек Хейл, держа в руках поднос с огромной башней из профитролей, соединённых вместе карамельными нитями и украшенных съедобными значками супергероев. Символы Бэтмена, Супермена и Чудо-женщины аккуратно и точно вырезаны из марципана. Лучше этого Стайлз ничего и никогда не видел.

— Что?.. — выдавливает из себя он.

— Я сделал тебе экстренный крокембуш, потому что ты выглядел, ну… И предыдущий тебе так и не удалось попробовать, поэтому… — объясняет Дерек, уставившись в пол и густо краснея ушами. — Если тебе не нравится, я унесу обратно.

— Ты! Что? Погоди-ка... Это ты сделал? — с недоверием спрашивает Стайлз, указывая на гору конфет перед собой. — Я думал, это Лора печёт торты!

В ответ Дерек нахмуривается:

— С чего ты взял? Я вообще-то профессиональный кондитер! А у Лоры даже вода подгореть может.

— Не знаю, я просто похвалил её однажды, и она меня не поправила! — дико размахивая руками, сообщает Стайлз. — Боже мой, это ужасно! — от этих слов на лице Дерека проступает расстройство. — Ну почему ты такой идеальный?! — продолжает ругаться Стайлз. — Любишь язвить и в тайне увлекаешься комиксами, обладаешь таким телом и этими очаровательными бровями, а теперь оказывается, что ещё и сладости готовить умеешь! Господи, почему я всегда зацикливаюсь на людях, до которых мне, как до Луны? Почему?

Брови Дерека опять что-то выражают, и это приводит Стайлза в чувство. Он захлопывает себе рот рукой, пытаясь силой мысли повернуть время вспять.

— Я тебя прибью, — рычит Дерек. — Я только что четыре часа потратил на готовку, потому что расстроился, что тебе опять разбили сердце. Четыре часа я беспокоился, потому что за эти недели влюбился в тебя так, что это уже даже не смешно, а ты вдруг приходишь и говоришь, что у тебя кто-то есть! Четыре часа я уговаривал себя, что даже если я тебе и не нравлюсь, то всё равно смогу быть хорошим другом. Просто поверить не могу, что я успокаивал себя готовкой, думая, что ты влюблён не в меня.

Стайлз сглатывает, оглядывая великолепный десерт:

— Выглядит потрясающе.

— Да, — соглашается Дерек, — я знаю.

Между ними зависает неловкое молчание.

— Так что, может… зайдёшь? Поедим его и будем целоваться. Ну, необязательно в этом порядке, — предлагает Стайлз. — Могу даже отсосать тебе в качестве извинения.

Дерек притворяется, что обдумывает это предложение.

— Возможно, тебе удастся меня убедить, — отвечает он, заходя в квартиру.

Крокембуш оказывается восхитительным. А секс — ещё лучше.

Возможно, Стайлзу всё-таки не суждено умереть в одиночестве.


End file.
